


my life

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poems, My Poetry, Poems, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem





	my life

my life   
should mean my decisions   
but it seems to some  
that they have the right to control me

i’m tired of the mandatory activities   
and my future being dictated  
without even asking  
for my opinion on the matter

it seems that around here  
all that matters  
is that i do as i’m told  
with no questions or comments

well let it be known  
that from this moment on  
i will no longer be controlled  
i will have the liberty to do as i please

though i may not put up a colossal of a fight now   
soon enough the day will come  
soon enough i’ll be free  
out from under this endless scrutiny

soon enough i will no longer be a child  
that will take being controlled lying down.


End file.
